pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Day
Day & Night is a Pixar short film released in theaters before Toy Story 3. Plot When Day, a sunny fellow, encounters Night, a stranger of the light, sparks fly! Day and Night are frightened and suspicious of each other at first, and quickly get off on the wrong foot. But as they discover each other's unique qualities -- and come to realize that each of them offers a different window onto the same world -- the friendship helps both to gain a new perspective. Production Teddy Newton, whose previous work includes The Incredibles and Ratatouille, makes his directorial debut on the film. Unlike previous Pixar shorts, the animation style combines 2D and 3D elements, and Up production designer Don Shank says it is "unlike anything Pixar has produced before." Quotes Fear of the unknown. They are afraid of new ideas. They are loaded with prejudices, not based upon anything in reality, but based on… if something is new, I reject it immediately because it’s frightening to me. What they do instead is just stay with the familiar. You know, to me, the most beautiful things in all the universe, are the most mysterious. Awards *Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film *Won: Visual Effects Society award for Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Short *Won: Annie Award for Best Animated Short Subject *Won: International 3D Society Award for Short Motion Picture/Narrative Trivia *Teddy Newton included in the short a recording of a speech by the motivational speaker Wayne Dyer, which he had heard in his youth. It is heard as the radio broadcast in Day's window.Pixar.com *The wolf inside Night's "window" is a modified version of Alpha from Up.Disney•Pixar's Facebook *The lumberjack chopping down a tree is Tom from Up wearing different clothes. *Teddy Newton, the director of the short, voiced Chatter Telephone in Toy Story 3, the feature film that it was released with. *The rainbow inside Day's "window" is also on the front door at Sunnyside Daycare, one of the settings in Toy Story 3. *The sheep sound effects were from Bo Peep's Sheep in the first Toy Story movie, while the bicycle sound effect was used for Roller Bob in the Toy Story: Animated Storybook on CD-ROM. *The movie Day is watching is actually the Thunderbolt show from Walt Disney's animated 101 Dalmatians film. *Some of the cars watching the Thunderbolt show in Night's window are at least the same model as characters from Cars. *This is the first Pixar short to show the title at the end rather than the beginning. The second was La Luna. *The planes in Day's "window" seem to be a reference to the Red Arrows. *The Wilhelm scream is heard during the movie scene when the cowboy shoots a man off-screen. Home Media * The short film was released on the Toy Story 3 Blu-ray and DVD November 2, 2010 * It was also released on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 November 13, 2012 Gallery Day Meets Night.png|Day's First time Meeting Night Day_&_Night_screenshot.jpg|Night and Day examine each other Day Dislikes Night.png|Day Despised Night Day & Night Fighting.png|Day & Night Wrestling & Fighting Night is on a cliff.png|Day puts Night on a Cliff Night_looks_at_Day's_window.png|Night likes what he sees Day_&_Night_screenshot_2.jpg|Night howls with a wolf while Day shows off a pool party Day_shows_Night_Rainbow.png|Day shows Night a beautiful rainbow Night-Firework_Explosion.png|Night explodes with fireworks 0618-day-and-night-pixarjpg-a9997ccf1bb1c0c9_large.jpg|Night admiring a folly of planes Day_watches_movie_in_Night.jpg|Day enjoys a movie inside Night's "window" Day_&_Night-Las_Vegas!.png|The beauty of Las Vegas at night tumblr_lapkohzgN01qzyvvjo1_500.gif|Day & Night dancing in Las Vegas Sun_goes_up-Sun_goes_down.png|Sun goes up, Sun goes down. Night becomes Day and Day becomes Night Day & Night Look Different.png|Day & Night Looking New How_it_works.jpg|A diagram showing how Pixar created the 3D effect Day-and-Night-and-101-Dalmations.jpg|Night and Day and 101 Dalmatians watching the same show fireflies.jpg|Night showing fireflies to Day Oceans.jpg|The ocean in Day and Night Night as Day.png|Night Is now Day Day as Night.png|Day is now Night References de:Day & Night es:Day & Night fr:Jour Nuit ja:デイ&ナイト pl:Dzień i Noc ru:День и Ночь Category:Shorts